fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Renaissance: A Short Story
Renaissance: A Short Story part of the "If Love Ever Lied" series written by yours truly Synopsis Renaissance. Renewal. Rebirth. Young Irene knows nothing of who she is. A child of experiments, Irene is perhaps different in every way that she could be. But now, in her shadows, walks a threat looking to learn her origins and her secrets. Will she be overcome by her shadow, or will she find a guardian angel? Cast • Irene de Haven, a supposed Talentless as far as anyone is concerned. What she and others don't know though, won't hurt her. What many don't know though... is that she's not actually Talentless, but she has yet to manifest anything... for a very good reason. • Sir Mars, known to most as merely Mars or Councillor Mars. A talented Telepath who's been involved in shadier things under the table. He lives something of a secret life that a very, very small few actually know of. Most regard him as this mysterious sort of fellow, yet many more find ease in his company. ---- Verse One The night was young, but yet Mars cannot find it in himself to fall asleep. He paces back and forth, before deciding to settle down. Anxiety was not going to do him good. Not now, not ever. Yet he cannot help himself; everything seemed fine. It was peaceful and quiet. But he too knew, that it was merely a matter of time before someone starts asking questions. He knew Lise wouldn't take well to the news. He did not enjoy breaking such news to anyone really. But there's a very real threat walking in these nights. He takes a moment, to meditate. To ease his mind. He calls to himself a picture of himself with another elf. "My brother, I hope that wherever you are, that you find peace. I wish I could see you again someday, but I know it will never come to be. But I just hope, that you are in a better place, one free from the madness of our world." he says, aloud. Even if someone were here with him, they wouldn't understand who Mars was talking about. He proceeds to put the picture back, instead bringing his Imparter to him. "Show me..." he pauses. "Show me... Mnemosyne." The imparter proceeded to show an image of a younger female elf. "Who is this?" she asks. "The Warlord." is Mars' reply. "What is it, chief?" was heard back. "Keep your eyes open, Memory. Tell the others to be vigilant. I don't want to lose another." was Mars' reply. There was justified concern in his voice. "Does Athena know?" "She will, soon enough." "Alright. Stay safe, boss." After that, the image faded. Mars looks up, and through his window to see the night sky. He knew the next few days will be busy. Very busy. But for now, he chose to rest his head, and sleep while he still could. Verse Two Verse Three Verse Four Category:Sofia The Odyssey Category:Fanfiction Category:Future Category:If Love Ever Lied Series